fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nijiko Ōmitsu
Nijiko Ōmitsu '(大光にじこ ''Ōmitsu Nijiko) is one of the main Cures in Fairytale Pretty Cure!. She is a proud, fearless, and forthright 15-year-old girl whose father was the Royal Wizard of Fanciful Kingdom and her fairy partner, Kuiru's mentor. She is a third-year student at Minwa Academy who is known as the richest and most popular girl in school and was once the captain of all the sport teams until quit them before the start of the series so she could put all her effort and focus on being a Pretty Cure. Nijiko's alter ego is 'Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント Kyua Enchanto) the Pretty Cure of Magic. Appearance Nijiko is an average, sun-kissed skinned girl with short light green hair with side bangs and a small braid in front of her left ear. She has lime green-coloured eyes. Her summer outfit consists of yellow-green overall-shorts, olive green t-shirt underneath, white vest, and knee-length brown boots. Her winter outfit consists of a yellow tank top, light brown leather jacket, light blue skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. She wears her Minwa Academy school uniform with the lavender third-year neckerchief and traditional navy-blue stockings and brown penny loafers. As Cure Enchant, her hair becomes soft red and much longer; waist-length braided that falls down her back with orange-coloured fancy hairpins wrapping a part of it in a bun adorned with white wings. Light green puffed sleeved shirt that falls down her shoulders detailed with yellow and orange, yellow Chelsea with a single green stripe, bright green sweetheart neckline tube top, green miniskirt, emerald green high heels, and golden star-shaped earrings. Before the start of the series, Nijiko's hair was long and came past her shoulders. Personality At the beginning, Nijiko always tries to come off as “cool” to everyone, but would actually fail and come off as scripted and, if she messes up or things don’t go her way, she will shut down and become very annoyed and embarrassed. Because of her blunt and fearless-nature, she can come off reckless and irresponsible at times and, especially, as a show-off. Nijiko is extremely independent who is always trying to stand alone during battles to try and prove her worth. Nevertheless, as a Pretty Cure, she is respected for her confidence, dedication, and charismatic-nature. After befriending Imari and Tomoka, Nijiko learns to be more natural, relaxed, and show her more humorous and mischievous side. But, this doesn’t stop Nijiko from being extremely stubborn and rarely ever changes her mind about something or someone and is prone to falling back into showing-off. Through her journey as a Pretty Cure, Nijiko is learning to lean on her teammates and let go of grudges and think ahead to the future. History Hikaru's Death and Juno Light's Stardom Nijiko was only 5-years-old when her father, Hikaru, passed away. Her mother, Juri, was heartbroken and started writing and playing songs for her daughter. Songs about how much she loved him, how much she missed, and it was her way of saying goodbye to him. One day, Juri was discovered by an agent and she later became the famous singer-songwriter, Juno Light. But, as time went on, Nijiko started to feel like her mother has stopped singing for Hikaru and became resentful of her. Meeting Kuiru Nijiko was just starting her third-year at Minwa Academy when she met Kuiru. She had already moved out to her apartment complex and Yasuharu has already went to study abroad in France, but was still best friends with Rio Aramaki and her hair was till long. As Fanciful Kingdom was under attack by Kuroizado, Kuiru managed to escape to Yūkibarano through a portal to find Hikaru, his former mentor. Kuiru hoped Hikaru could help him find the Pretty Cure and defeat Kuroizado. However, since Hikaru passed away 10-years-prior, the portal took Kuiru to the only human that shares Hikaru's lineage which ends up being Nijiko, his daughter. The portal opens up into Nijiko's living room. Kuiru desperately searches for her father, but Nijiko explains that Hikaru has passed. Kuiru becomes overwhelmed that his only hope was gone and could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders to try and save his world and this one. Nijiko empathizes with Kuiru as she has always felt the pressure to be perfect and not let any of her friend down. Becoming Cure Enchant Nijiko becomes determined to help Kuiru by becoming the Pink Cure and saving her world and her late-father's homeland. At that moment, an Endingu attacks and Nijiko manages to transform into a Pretty Cure, but not the Pink Cure. Regardless, Nijiko, now as Cure Enchant manages to defeat and purify the Endingu and accepts her responsibilities as a Pretty Cure. She shows this by embracing her newfound heritage and binding a closer with her late-father by cutting her hair short to look more like him. After this time, Nijiko decided to put all her time and effort into being a Pretty Cure and goes in to quit all of her sports clubs at Minwa Academy. While Nijiko gets support from more of her friends and classmates, her best friend, Rio Aramaki, became resentful of her friend and their friendship ended. Meeting Imari Suzukawa When Imari Suzukawa, Tomoka Fukumoto, and Bukku decided to go to Daydream Gardens for some fun as new friends. At this time, Nijiko is working as a florist. It seems that Nijiko had planned to finally to reveal herself as Cure Enchant to Imari and Tomoka when an Endingu was going to attack. But, Nijiko never predicted that they were going to Daydream Gardens and Imari bumps into her when she gets lost in the Rose Maze. Nijiko is completely thrown off but tries to keep her composer only to be surprised that Imari doesn't seem to care about that and is a silly and clumsy girl herself. This always Nijiko to relax and continue on with her what she planned to say and gives Imari the nickname "Pink Rose" and Imari naming her "Daffodil-chan" before continuing on through the Rose Maze that later gets turned into the Endingu itself. Nijiko can finally get back on track and make a dramatic entrance and save Cure Fable and defeat the Endingu all by herself. She disappears before revealing herself to the two Cures. Meeting Imari Suzukawa Again This time, Nijiko planned to reveal her true identity as fellow Minwa Academy schoolmate to Imari and Tomoka. However, Nijiko stumbles upon Imari being taunted by Rio Aramaki, Sara Hīragi, and Fu Wakamiya and steps in to help her. Nijiko is delighted to hear that Imari remembers her from Daydream Gardens and that she made a memorable impression on her. However, her plans are wrecked by Tomoka and Yū Shiraishi. But, when the Endingu attacked, Nijiko is finally able to show to true identity and transforms in front of Cure Fable and Cure Mythical. Cure Enchant takes charge and defeats the Endingu, but is so focused on showing off that she doesn't notice that she hadn't purified it. Dreams vs. Magic There has always been an unspoken hostility Nijiko feels towards the Pink Cure, as she desired to be the leader and the "Best Cure" even before she met Imari. At the start when meeting Kuiru, Nijiko misunderstands the importance of dreams compared to magic. Nijiko believed that magic is stronger than dreams since magic is power and you can actually fight with magic. How can you fight an enemy with dreams? But, Kuiru explains that magic can't create dreams, that magic is like a shortcut in moving and changing things effortlessly while dreams take determination and hard work to achieve. Because the Pink Cure is the strongest of the chosen four, Nijiko became determined to be the Pink Cure. But, when she end up transforming into the Pretty Cure of Magic, Nijiko is visibly frustrated and disappointed. So, when Nijiko meets Imari, she has a sense of envy towards since Imari is the Pink Cure, but doesn't possess that qualities that Nijiko believed were more important. While Nijiko is proud and physically strong, Imari is clumsy, naive, and an unsuited leader from the team. However, Nijiko is soon put in her place when she begins to see how Imari is better than her in the fact that Imari doesn't ''believe she's better than. Or better than anyone for that matter. Imari doesn't care that the Pink Cure is meant to be the stronger, she believes that they are all equal as teammates and that Nijiko, Tomoka, Bukku, and Kuiru give her strength. For Imari, it doesn't matter if you are rich, poor, hold a high status, or are famous, she will retreat everyone as equal and show the same respect and energetic smile to anyone she meets. Learning this about Imari, Nijiko's hostility turns to respect and accepts her given role and respects Imari as the Pink Cure of Dreams. Relationships 'Imari Suzukawa '-' 'Imari's upperclassman who take an interest in her and the two of them become quick friends after fighting together for the first time. But, Imari is easily thrown off by Nijiko's fast pace when fighting the Endingu. In Episode 21, it is revealed that Nijiko is envious of Imari and had desired to become the Pink Cure. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '-' 'Tomoka's upperclassman. However, they don't become quick friends. Nijiko acts as a lone wolf and trying to show-off in battles with Endingu. But, Nijiko later reveals that she was trying to impress Imari and Tomoka and just wanted to prove she could be a strong teammate. After this, a friendship between Nijiko and Tomoka start to form. Although she and Tomoka tend to buttheads, they have become close friends. In Episode 28, Tomoka states that she sees Nijiko and Imari as her best friends. 'Kuiru '-' 'Kuiru is Nijiko's fairy partner who taught her how to use her PreHeartBook, Fairytale Puppets, and how to fight as a Pretty Cure. They appear to be close. 'Juri Ōmitsu '- Nijiko's mother who has a strained relationship after Nijiko becomes a Pretty Cure and decides to move out. Nijiko wants to be independent and angry whenever Juri tries to reach out to her with money. Nijiko believes that her mother no longer cares about her late-husband and never told her who her father really was. In Episode 28, the two of them come to understand each other feelings about Hikaru and each other and their bond has rekindled. 'Hikaru Ōmitsu '- Nijiko's father who passed away 10-years=before the start of the series. Nijiko inherited most of her appearance from her father and they seemed to have had a strong bond, but Nijiko was completely unaware that Hikaru was once the Royal Wizard of the Fanciful Kingdom. 'Yasuharu Taiki '- Nijiko's fiancé. They were arranged to be married by the Ōmitsu and Taiki Households to unite the two powerful families. At a time, it is evident that Nijiko and Yasuharu were very close as she once called him "Suru", but Nijiko became distant and a bit hostile towards Yasuharu. She is easily annoyed with his flirtatious-nature towards other girls. But, when she thought that she had to stand strong alone, that's when Nijiko cut her ties with others, including Yasuharu. But, in Episode 29, Nijiko sees that pushing everyone away isn't what true strength and comes to understand that Yasuharu has been trying to become someone who is worthy of marrying her one day. Nijiko realizes that she wouldn't want anyone else by her side and agrees to move to France with Yasuharu after she, Imari, and Tomoka save the world and defeat Kuroizado. 'Rio Aramaki '- Nijiko's ex-best friend. They were close friends before the start of the series, but after Nijiko decided to quit all of her clubs, Rio became confused and angry and their friendship turned hostile. After Episode 28, they are both seem making baby steps to try and repair their friendship. Cure Enchant '"Story of Magic! Cure Enchant!" 魔法の物語！キュアエンチャント！ Mahō no monogatari! Kyua Enchanto! Cure Enchant '(キュアエンチャント ''Kyua Enchanto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nijiko. She controls the power of magic and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Story!". Her main attack is Magical Illumination, which she can only preform with her PreHeartBook. In her battle with an Endingu, Nijiko uses her experience in the martial arts when she gains her Pretty Cure powers. She is a very skilled and talented warrior and has a go-all-out nature fighting Endingu. Transformation Nijiko's PreHeartBook appears. She opens it up and shouts, "Pretty Cure! Unlock My Story!" Then, the pages start to shine a pale green. The pages fly out of the book like a constellation of stars. Nijiko's hair colour from light green to soft red and creates her hair ornaments. The pages then cover her head-to-toe and flash bright green, forming her Pretty Cure outfit. Nijiko snaps her fingers and sparks a glimmer of light that creates her star-shaped earrings. Cure Enchant jumps down and recites her introductory speech. Attacks Finisher 'Magical Illumination '(魔法照明 Mahō Shōmei) is Cure Enchant's main attack that can only be used when she has her PreHeartBook. 'Trilogy Radiance '(トリロジー・ラディアンス Torirojī Radiansu) is Enchant's finishing attack with Fable and Mythical. 'Miraculous Savoir Faire '(奇跡サボアフェアー Kiseki Saboa Feā) is Enchant's finished attack with Mythical. 'Mélodie de la Magie '(メロディードゥラマジエ Merodī do ~ura Majie) is Enchant's main attack, performed with the Emerald Tambourine. Sub-Attacks 'Emerald Flash '(エメラルドフラッシュ Emerarudo Furasshu) is a sub-attack that acts as a spark of light. 'Magic Armour '(魔法鎧 Mahō Yoroi) is Cure Enchant's shield-attack that outlines her body and can block an attack. 'Enchanted Blade '(エンチャンテッドブレイド Enchanteddo Bureido) is one of Cure Enchant's sub-attacks, a sword of light. 'Magical Strike '(マジカルストライク Majikaru Sutoraiku) is one of Cure Enchant's sub-attacks, fists powered by magic light. 'Trickery Hammer '(トリッキーハンマー Torikkī Hanmā) is one of Cure Enchant's sub-attacks, a hammer of light. Special Attacks 'Sleeping Beauty Blooming Slumber '(眠る美容咲く眠り Nemuru Biyō Saku Nemuri) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Sleeping Beauty puppet. '''Wicked Witch Blaze (邪悪な魔女の炎 Jaakuna Majo Honō) is a sub-attack that can only be used by the Wicked Witch puppet. Swan Queen Wings '(スワンクイーンウイング ''Suwan Kuīn 'Uingu) is a sub-attack that gives Nijiko wings and the ability to fly during battle. Etymology 'Nijiko: '(虹) means "rainbow" and (子) means "child" 'Ōmitsu: '(大) means "great" and (光) means "light", which might be a reference to the main element that all the Pretty Cure use in their attacks Cure Enchant ''means someone with great delight; charm. Her name was inspired by the book and live-action movies ''Enchanted ''and ''Ella Enchanted; two princess stories, which follows the fairytale theme of the series. Her English Dub name '''Nicole '''means "victory of the people". Songs Nijiko's voice actress, '''Yoko Hikasa, has provided her voice in image songs about Tomoka. Many of them include the group with Kana Asumi, who voices Imari Suzukawa and Kana Hanazawa, who voices Tomoka Fukumoto. Singles * PROUD SUNSHINE! * Rock "N" Roll Magic♪ * My Magical First Love♥ Duets * Your Story♢Fairytale Pretty Cure (along with Kana Asumi and Kana Hanazawa) * DREAM! DREAM! DREAM! ~Waking Up to Your Future~ (along with Kana Asumi and Kana Hanazawa) * Dreams & Magic Go Hand-in-Hand (along with Kana Asumi) * The Hearts of Blue and Green (along with Kana Hanazawa) Trivia * Nijiko Ōmitsu's English-dubbed name is Nicole O'Neil * Nijiko's Zodiac Sign is Gemini * Nijiko's Blood Type is B * Nijiko is 160cm tall * Nijiko's favourite food is ramen and hamburgers * Nijiko's disliked food is eggs * Nijiko is skilled in martial arts, golfing, basketball, tennis, and soccer * Nijiko's favourite flower is the Daffodil ** In the Japanese flower language, it means "respect" ** The flower also symbolizes "new beginnings" * Nijiko is the oldest member of the team * Nijiko is the fourth Green Cure after fellow Cures, Komachi Akimoto, Nao Midorikawa, and Kotoha Hanami * Nijiko is the ninth Cure to be good at sports * Nijiko is the richest girl in school ** Masato Kashima is the richest ''boy ''in school * Nijiko is the only character who had the desire of becoming the Pink Cure ** In Episode 28, Nijiko reveals that she wishes that had become the Pink Cure and is envious of Imari for being the chosen Pink Cure instead of her * In Episode 28, Nijiko reveals that her family, the Ōmitsu Household, is very powerful, but old-fashioned. * As of Episode 28, Nijiko is the self-proclaimed leader * Before the start of the series, Nijiko's hair was elbow-length * In Episode 30, it is revealed that Nijiko cut her hair to look more like her dad Gallery HeartCatchFairytale.png|SAYkokoro's art of Imari, Tomoka, and Nijiko (HeartCatch PreCure style) Nijiko2kisekae.png|Nijiko's school uniform Enchantkisekae.png|Cure Enchant oldnijiko.png|Nijiko (before the start of the series) NijikoFanArt.jpg|Nijiko Ōmitsu fan art Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters